


Blanket Kick

by dai_naning



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Capsule Hotels, Comedy, Day 1, Fluff, Getting Together, Kiddos there's sexual innuendos but nothing else, M/M, SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021, Snow, Valentine's Day!!!, bed sharing, we only have fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dai_naning/pseuds/dai_naning
Summary: “You’re overreacting,” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes.“Omi-kun,” Atsumu grits his teeth, “I think ya still don’t understand how truly fucked we are right now.”“I still have my phone,” Kiyoomi says as he pats his pockets. After a few slow pats, Kiyoomi’s eyes widen and he frantically looks inside his pockets. “No, no, no-”Atsumu drops to the ground in a crouch, hands on his head. “We’re really, really fucked.”-Atsumu and Kiyoomi are stuck in the middle of a snowing Tokyo with little money and a capsule hotel as their only place to stay the night.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 200
Collections: SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021





	Blanket Kick

**Author's Note:**

> SakuAtsu Fluff Week 2021 entry
> 
> Tier 2: First Times  
> Tier 3: "My heart isn't beating faster, my heart isn't beating faster, I swear it isn't, get ahold of yourself."

It all started because of Sakusa Kiyoomi. If he wasn’t such a killjoy then they wouldn’t be in this predicament. Atsumu was doing the world a favor by taking a picture of Kiyoomi (sure, it was mostly to make fun of him but still! The guy doesn’t post any pictures on his social media accounts which is just _sad_ , okay?) but Kiyoomi just had to grab Atsumu’s phone. Of course, Atsumu’s no weakling so he fought back. Long story short, Atsumu’s phone screen is now glitching on the sidewalk like it’s been possessed.

After a few minutes of panicked troubleshooting, they accepted defeat. Atsumu’s phone is now officially dead. He pocketed it instead of throwing it away because somehow in some way he’s still hoping that this is all a dream and there’s no way he will let himself throw away the evidence of the crime.

“You’re overreacting,” Kiyoomi rolls his eyes.

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu grits his teeth, “I think ya still don’t understand how truly fucked we are right now.”

“I still have my phone,” Kiyoomi says as he pats his pockets. After a few slow pats, Kiyoomi’s eyes widen and he frantically looks inside his pockets. “No, no, no-”

Atsumu drops to the ground in a crouch, hands on his head. “We’re really, _really_ fucked.”

* * *

MSBY Black Jackals is part of the top tier Division 1 of Japan’s V.League and recently has been making headlines with their new recruits from the monster generation. But before the Black Jackals were known for their monster players, they were known for philanthropic causes. 

The whole starting line of MSBY went to Tokyo in order to participate in a fundraising event for children with coronary diseases in line with Valentine’s Day. The itinerary plan was to arrive by night, participate in the afternoon, and go back home early in time to avoid the snowy roads. It’s a simple, fool-proof plan.

The fundraising event went off without a hitch and everyone was happy. They mingled around, signed some stuff for volleyball fans, and did an interview for promoting the next year’s fundraising event. 

As they were loading up the bus with their luggage, Kiyoomi suddenly makes an annoyed sound.

“What?” Atsumu asks, hackles already raising.

Every time Kiyoomi makes that specific sound it’s always followed with a thunderous “Miya”. Atsumu can’t help but be on guard especially when Kiyoomi glares at him like he’s the 0.01% germ the alcohol failed to kill.

Kiyoomi spares him a look. Even with the mask, Atsumu can tell he’s scowling with the way his eyes narrow. “I think I’ll feel carsick when we ride the bus. I need to buy some medicine.”

“Oh.” Atsumu calms down. He feels ridiculous for assuming Kiyoomi wanted to pick a fight with him again. “But we’re leavin’ right now, Omi-kun. Is it really bad? Do ya need to go to the hospital?”

“It’s just a bit of a stomach ache,” Kiyoomi says dryly. He looks comfortable in his puffy winter jacket and scarf. “The convenience store is just around the block. If I run right now I can buy it and return in time.”

“But like I said, Omi-kun-” Atsumu jerks a thumb over his shoulder to the bus “-we’re leavin’ right now.”

“Coach Foster is still not here so we can’t leave yet,” Kiyoomi points out. “Just tell them I’ll be back in a bit.”

“What? Wait, Omi-kun!”

Kiyoomi turns around and breaks into a run, leaving a dumbfounded Atsumu. Atsumu watches him as he disappears around the block. He shakes his head and walks over to the others deciding to help. He spots Bokuto loading some of the boxes they used for the event.

“Hey Bo-kun, ya need help with anything?” Atsumu asks.

“I’m okay, we’re almost done!” Bokuto answers cheerily. “You can rest, Tsum-Tsum.”

“Alright, if yer sure.” Atsumu hesitates before adding, “Oh, and tell me when Omi-kun comes back.”

“Hm? Sakusa-san?” Bokuto looks around. “Where is he?”

“He just went to get somethin’ but he’ll be back in a bit,” Atsumu replies before climbing inside the bus. “Don’t forget to tell me, Bo-kun!”

“I won’t!”

That settled, Atsumu sits down and takes out his phone. He scrolls through his social media accounts and replies to some unread messages. When he realizes five minutes passed, he looks out the window. 

“Omi-kun, where the heck did ya go?” Atsumu mutters. 

Atsumu sighs when he sees no sign of Kiyoomi for the next few minutes. He steps out of the bus and pats Bokuto on the shoulder. “Bo-kun, I’ll go after Omi-kun. I won’t take long so don’t leave us okay?”

“Huh, you are?” Bokuto asks blankly. He stares at Atsumu for a long time, long enough that Atsumu felt awkward all of a sudden. When Atsumu was about to ask what’s wrong, Bokuto slaps him firmly on the back with a hearty chuckle. “Okay, Tsum-Tsum! Go after Sakusa-san!”

Bokuto seems to be too happy for Atsumu going after Kiyoomi. Atsumu looks at him suspiciously before chalking it up to Bokuto being Bokuto. 

Atsumu jogs to the corner of the block, looking around for a convenience store. When he passes five buildings he started to get worried. He calls Kiyoomi’s phone but gets no answer. Irritated, he runs around the block trying to spot Kiyoomi instead. It shouldn’t be hard. Even with his habit of slouching Kiyoomi’s still over 6 feet tall.

“Why are you running around like a headless chicken?”  
  


Atsumu turns around, relieved. Kiyoomi stands in front of him, brows furrowed as he regards Atsumu. Atsumu then remembers his irritation and walks right up to Kiyoomi, ignoring the way Kiyoomi’s eyes narrow in warning.

“Where the hell have ya been? You’ve been gone for minutes!” Atsumu exclaims. “Did ya get yer medicine yet?”

“I was trying to find the convenience store but I think I went on the wrong block,” Kiyoomi answers. “Why did you follow me? I told you I won’t take long.”

“Ya weren’t answerin’ yer phone, Omi-kun,” Atsumu snorts. “For all I know, ya fell into a ditch.”

“That’s more likely to happen to you,” Kiyoomi retorts. “Actually, didn’t your brother say that you did fall on one?”

“What? He did?” Atsumu seethes. “‘Samu, that little shit.”

“It was actually just something I made up but thank you for confirming it.”

“What? Wait, really?”

“Yes. And close your mouth. You look ridiculous like that.”

Atsumu snaps his mouth shut. “Yer so mean. If yer done we should go back. I don’t wanna be left behind.”

“There’s no way they would leave us behind,” Kiyoomi says, starting to walk. He was kind enough to wait for Atsumu to walk next to him. “I’m sure Coach Foster or Captain Meian would do a quick headcount.”

“Yer right- Oh!” Atsumu looks up in shock. “It’s snowing!”

Kiyoomi looks up as well, humming as he holds out a hand to catch some snowflakes. “It _is_ still February. Snow in Tokyo is usually not that heavy but January and February are when it’s the strongest. It’ll probably go away soon.”

Atsumu makes a sound. “Really? Winter must be borin’ then. Sucks for ya Tokyo punks.”

“It’s not and stop it with the Tokyo punks thing,” Kiyoomi grumbles. “I already said sorry for accidentally cursing at you.”

“Ah, I still remember it,” Atsumu cackles, “ya were so mean, Omi-kun. I was just washin’ my hands and ya suddenly yelled at me?”

“Shut up. I thought you were someone else.” Kiyoomi grips his scarf as he glances at Atsumu. “Are you not cold? You’re only wearing a sweater.”

“I don’t get cold easily, Omi-kun,” Atsumu says. He shakes his head when Kiyoomi moves to unwrap his scarf. “Keep it on. Yer the one who gets cold easily. Don’t worry about me.”

“Who says I was worried about you?” Kiyoomi snarks. “But tell me when you feel cold.”

Atsumu huffs out a laugh but chooses to keep his mouth shut. He walks next to Kiyoomi silently, arms brushing against Kiyoomi’s puffy jacket. Usually, Atsumu would open his mouth and say something to fill the silence but something in him tells him to keep it. So Atsumu listens to the sound of their shoes on the wet snow and watches the snow fall on Kiyoomi’s eyelashes from the corner of his eye.

Atsumu takes out his phone to take a sneak picture of Kiyoomi. He looks handsome like this: eyes calm with snow dusting his artfully styled curly locks. The puffy jacket is a rare sight on him since he prefers to wear fitted clothes most of the time. The red scarf hides the fact that he’s wearing a mask. When Kiyoomi lifts his hands to blow warm air on them, Atsumu’s finger clicks down on a button.

A shutter sound pierces through the quiet street.

Kiyoomi lowers his hands slowly, turning his head to watch as Atsumu fumbles with his phone. Atsumu frantically presses down on the volume buttons. He looks up to see Kiyoomi staring at him, unimpressed.

His calm eyes narrow to their default expression. “Miya, what was that?”

“Nothin’?”

Any serenity that happened in the earlier moment has vanished. Kiyoomi advances on Atsumu who takes a step backwards. If Atsumu shows his back on Kiyoomi, he feels like he would get jumped.

No, he _will_ get jumped.

“Miya.” Even through the mask, Kiyoomi’s voice carries the threat clearly. “Delete it.”

“I don’t know what yer talking about, Omi.”

An aggravated sigh is all Atsumu has for a warning before Kiyoomi lunges at him, freaky wrists and all.

“Omi-kun, what the fuck!” Atsumu screams as Kiyoomi’s hands jab at his side. “Wait, wait, I surrender, I surrender!”

“Give it,” Kiyoomi grits out as he switches to tickling Atsumu. “Hand over your phone, Miya.”

“I’ll delete it, just stop!” Atsumu gasps out, torn between laughing and crying. “Omi-kun, I surrender!”

Kiyoomi does not let up. He rubs at Atsumu’s sides as he attempts to wrestle the phone from Atsumu’s tight grip. They continue walking as they wrestle together, Kiyoomi hell-bent on getting his phone and Atsumu struggling to keep his hold on his phone.

Kiyoomi’s leg shoots between Atsumu’s and wraps around his ankle before pulling backwards. Atsumu stumbles, grip faltering. Kiyoomi seizes the opportunity and grabs at it. In a desperate attempt, Atsumu slaps the phone away from Kiyoomi.

The phone lands with a heavy thud on the sidewalk. 

Atsumu whips his head around to see his phone and clings to Kiyoomi’s jacket desperately as he finally loses his balance. They both slip and fall on the wet sidewalk, Atsumu flattened by Kiyoomi’s weight.

“Fuck, Omi,” Atsumu grunts. “Hey, get off.”

Kiyoomi groans as he tries to stand up. He holds out a hand to Atsumu to help him up. Atsumu accepts it and winces as he feels something pull on his ankle. 

“Omi, I think ya pulled too hard on my leg,” Atsumu whines. “It hurts now.”

“It does? Where exactly?” Kiyoomi drops down, looking up at Atsumu. Dare Atsumu says it, he looks worried. “Can you walk?”

“I can but it hurts when I move my ankle,” Atsumu says. “We should hurry up to the bus though. We were gone too long.”

Kiyoomi stands up, brows knitting together again. Atsumu wants to smooth it down until Kiyoomi’s eyes look calm.

“Wait, I think we are here.”

“What?”

Kiyoomi looks around and points to the hotel in front of them. “We’re in front of the hotel.”

“Huh? But that can’t be. The bus should be here-”

Dread sets in on them at the same time. Kiyoomi runs inside the hotel frantically as Atsumu scrambles to pick up his phone from the ground.

“Shit, the screen’s not workin’,” Atsumu curses as he smacks his phone. He runs back to the hotel just as Kiyoomi dashes out.

“Please tell me they’re just parkin’ somewhere else,” Atsumu says desperately. “My screen’s fucked so I can’t call them.”

“They said the bus already left,” Kiyoomi replies just as frantic, “that they already checked out.”

“Oh, God,” Atsumu sobs. “Omi-kun, do ya know their numbers or somethin’? We can try callin’ them!”

“I don’t have their numbers memorized,” Kiyoomi says, face pale. “Maybe we can fix your phone? Let’s try again!”

And so now they’re at the current predicament.

After cursing at each other and at Atsumu’s phone for a long time, they collapsed against the wall. Their hard pants are appearing as wisps in the cold air of February. Atsumu shivers as the snow starts to fall harder.

“Shit,” Kiyoomi whispers before unwrapping his scarf and putting it around Atsumu. He tightens the knot when Atsumu protests. “Wear this for now. It’s no use thinking if you’re going to get sick.”

“Thanks Omi-kun,” Atsumu says through chattering teeth. He involuntarily leans against Kiyoomi in an attempt to steal some of his warmth. “Fuck, I thought ya said snow doesn’t fall hard in Tokyo?”

“It usually doesn’t.” Kiyoomi runs a hand through his curls roughly. “We have to find shelter. Do you think we can rebook the same room we had in this hotel?”

Atsumu shakes his head. “Even if we did, we don’t have a lot of money.”

Kiyoomi usually pays with his phone. He hates touching money since it passes from a thousand hands before it reaches him. Atsumu had placed his quickly dashed hopes on this fact. Luckily, Kiyoomi had some yen for the medicine in his pocket.

Atsumu had left his wallet on the bus and couldn’t be of help. His phone is practically useless at this point and he’s wearing a sweater in the snowing Tokyo.

Initially, they asked for help at the concierge. After explaining their problem, the receptionist sadly told them she cannot give any of their teammate’s numbers do to privacy reasons. She also explained that due to the unexpected strong snowfall the trains are done for the night. 

A call was made to Atsumu’s mother instead. His mother fretted over him and assures him she would tell Osamu to call whoever is necessary. Atsumu and Kiyoomi (after a quick elbow to the ribs) thank her profusely.

They eliminated the possibility of traveling by public transportation. Kiyoomi’s avoidance of it aside, they need to ride multiple buses to reach Hyogo and taxi fares are impossible.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi are stranded in the middle of a cold Tokyo city.

“What should we do, Omi-kun?” Atsumu asks quietly.

“I have no idea,” Kiyoomi answers after a moment. “We can try staying overnight in a sauna but…”

“Too many people?” Atsumu guesses.

Kiyoomi refuses to apologize for it and Atsumu did not expect him to. It’s a part of him and Atsumu’s human enough to respect that.

“If only we can find some cheap hotel,” Atsumu sighs. “Just for one night so we can try ta call them again tomorrow or somethin’.”

“Um, you were the guests earlier right?” A meek voice asks.

Atsumu and Kiyoomi turn around to see the receptionist peeking at them by the hotel entrance. She startles as they walk up to her.

Atsumu pauses and throws up a hand to stop Kiyoomi. She lets out a relieved sigh as they stand a few spaces from her.

“I heard you needed a place to stay and if it’s okay with you, I’d suggest staying at a capsule hotel,” the woman says as she avoids eye contact and fidgets with her hands.

“Oh, a hotel capsule!” Atsumu exclaims, excited. He turns to Kiyoomi with a wide grin. “Omi-kun, we can stay there for cheap! I read about them a lot. Lots of businessmen and some tourists stay at them if they wanna save money.”

“Is that so?” Kiyoomi looks at the receptionist. “Even with our money?”

“Well, I think you’ll need a bit more than that,” she answers, a bit hesitant. “Unless you want to stay in a one person capsule?”

Atsumu lets out a disappointed sound. “This guy here really likes his space. I don’t think that’ll work. Thank ya for the suggestion though. We appreciate it.”

“Oh, I’m really sorry I couldn’t help more then,” the receptionist bows. “I hope you’ll find a place to stay.”

“The hotel capsule,” Kiyoomi says suddenly, “what does it provide?”

“Well, it has the basic small room that’s basically a whole bed, some have TV or speakers, and of course there’s air conditioning. If you pay an extra fee, you can use their bathrooms or their lockers.”

“Do they give free shampoo and stuff like that?”

“Er, yes. With towels, too.”

Kiyoomi nods. “That’s fine then. Can you tell us where to find one?”

Atsumu whirls around to Kiyoomi, mouth dropping open in shock. Kiyoomi ignores him and asks the woman for directions. The Sakusa Kiyoomi is okay sharing with him? With Miya Atsumu?

“Wait, wait Omi-kun I think yer missin’ somethin’,” Atsumu holds up a hand, stopping the conversation, “we’re not just sharin’ the small space we’re sharin’ the _whole_ bed.”

Kiyoomi tilts his head to the side. “I know that.”

“Do ya _really_?”

“Yes,” Kiyoomi answers impatiently. He turns back to the receptionist. “So if we turn left we’ll be there?”

“Yes, it’s impossible to miss. There's a huge sign for the capsule hotel.”

“I see. Thank you, you've been a great help. We really appreciate it.” Kiyoomi bows in gratitude so Atsumu follows suit. “Thank you, really.”

The receptionist waves away their gratitude and quickly goesback inside the hotel. Only then did they raise their heads.

“Okay, let's go,” Kiyoomi says and starts to walk. “If the snow is really bad we need to get there fast.”

“But Omi-kun, are ya really okay with sleeping next to me?” Atsumu asks, hurrying after him. “It's a tight space ya know! Like _really_ tight space. Like, touching each other close kinda space. Like, ya and me touching each other kinda space!”

“Miya. I know that. If it’s really as cheap as she said it wouldn’t be as comfortable as the hotel room. But,” Kiyoomi glances at him, at the shaking of the setter’s well-maintained fingers, “we need a place to stay and beggars can’t be choosers.”

“I guess yer right.”

“Of course I am.”

“Omi-kun, shut up. But, how will we pay for the room, though? I don’t think what we have is enough.”

“Oh, that. Leave that to me.”

* * *

  
“This is a Patek Philippe watch. I’ve had it for a long time,” Kiyoomi says as he hands it to the hotel capsule’s receptionist. “Please take care of it for me.”

For the second time that day, Atsumu gapes at Kiyoomi in shock. 

“Oh, so you’re the ones my friend told me about,” the receptionist says, amused, as she receives the watch and gently sets it down on a felt piece of cloth. “So I’m guessing this is the assurance?”

Kiyoomi nods. “Yes. I have no emotional attachment to the watch but please look after it.”

“Understood,” the receptionist clicks on the tablet and taps away, swiping a hotel room card on a reader before sliding it over to them. “As requested, a two-person capsule room with bathroom amenities, a locker rental, and sleepwear included. Then, please enjoy your stay.”

Kiyoomi stares at the card before looking at Atsumu. Getting the hint, Atsumu picks up the card and smiles sheepishly at the receptionist. After thanking the receptionist, they head over to the elevator on the left.

When the doors close, Atsumu turns to Kiyoomi. 

“You gave them your watch in exchange for a room?” Atsumu asks incredulously, eyes almost jumping out of their sockets. “Omi-kun, I could’ve just given them my watch then!”

“That wouldn’t work,” Kiyoomi replies, watching the numbers change on the elevator screen. “They won’t accept it.”

“Huh? Why not?”

“Just because.” Kiyoomi steps out into a hallway of pod rooms. “Where’s our room?”

Atsumu reads the number aloud. They walk down the short hallway, glancing at the numbers on the glass entrance of the pod rooms.

Atsumu doesn’t know how they’ll fit inside one, even with a supposed two-person room. The ‘door’ of the room, which is a clear large glass pane with a swiper on the side opposite to the door handle, barely just reaches around their waist. Atsumu hopes the rooms are actually larger inside with how the doors are spaced apart.

“It’s this one,” Kiyoomi calls as he nods to a bottom pod. 

Atsumu crouches down and swipes the card at the reader, opening the door as soon as he hears the beep. He hears Kiyoomi crouch down as well so he opens the door wider and moves to the side so Kiyoomi could see.

“Huh, it’s kinda bigger than what I imagined,” Atsumu says as he looks inside. “Kinda reminds me of a blanket fort.”

The floor of the pod room is the bed with two pillows pushed against the wall and two folded blankets next to the pillows. The ceiling is just enough for them to crawl inside but would be impossible to sit properly without bumping their heads. There’s a small TV on the side with the electronic consoles and power sockets below it.

It’s honestly better than what Atsumu expected.

“Ah, I can’t wait to sleep,” Atsumu moves to go in but was stopped by Kiyoomi. “What?”

“Let’s take a bath first and change to the new clothes before going inside,” Kiyoomi advises. “I don’t want to contaminate the bed.”

“The bed…? Oh, ‘cause of the outside.” Atsumu leans back to close the door and pockets the room card. “Alright, let’s clean up then.”

They found the communal bathrooms at the end of the hallway next to the locker rooms. A quick swipe on a vending machine with a shower illustration got them two packs of toiletries. The locker room was enough for them to put in Kiyoomi’s winter coat. They replace their shoes with the provided slippers on the lower shelf of the locker and change into the basic sleepwear the hotel provided.

When they went back to the pod, they discovered a push on a small crevice opened up a shoe storage next to the glass door. They leave their shoes, crawl inside, and collapse on the bed.

Atsumu was right. The room was already small as it is but with two 6 feet volleyball players, it was cramped even more. As much as Atsumu tries to give them both some space, a part of him always touches Kiyoomi. Whether it be an arm or a leg brushing against him, a contact is always maintained.

Atsumu wraps the thin blanket around him, turning to his side to face the wall. Sleeping on any other position is impossible; there’s no space for them to sleep as they want.

“Is it cold?” Kiyoomi asks all of a sudden. 

Atsumu hurriedly turns to face him, angrily pressing a finger to his lips. “Shh! The walls of the pods are thin and it’s already late, Omi-kun. Ya gotta talk quietly.”

“Oh.” Kiyoomi drops his volume to a whisper, “Is this better?”

“Yeah, that’s better,” Atsumu answers just as quietly.

They stare at each other. There’s nothing else to watch anyway. The three-walled room is boring and if Atsumu turns away, he won’t be able to look at Kiyoomi. The mask has been discarded by the time they leave the bathroom and Atsumu can see all of Kiyoomi’s facial features.

Kiyoomi hadn’t dried his hair properly so some of his curly locks are falling over his eyes. Atsumu wants to tuck them behind his ear so he can see the two moles Atsumu always makes fun of. He wants to see the way Kiyoomi’s long eyelashes cast shadows on his cheeks. He wants to see the slight flush on Kiyoomi’s nose and cheeks from the hot shower they took.

He wants to see more of Sakusa Kiyoomi. More than what anyone else can see. 

In the 3 years they have known each other as volleyball teammates, Atsumu feels as if he’s ping-ponging between knowing Kiyoomi and not knowing Kiyoomi. He knows what Kiyoomi likes and dislikes, what he values the most in his cleaning routine, what he likes to do first before every match. 

Atsumu knows Kiyoomi’s handbook guide to his intricacies and volleyball. He knows how to deal with a pissy Kiyoomi and a sleep-deprived Kiyoomi. He knows how to deal with a Kiyoomi who doesn’t want to do interviews or a Kiyoomi who becomes too competitive in serving. Like following a troubleshooting instruction, Atsumu conducts the steps he observed from Kiyoomi himself.

But sometimes Atsumu doesn’t understand him at all. Sometimes he feels as if there’s _something_ else than what he’s seeing but he can never confirm it. Not with Kiyoomi taking a step back every time Atsumu tries to cross the intangiable boundary they created unknowingly. Not when Atsumu tries to pull Kiyoomi forward to him when it’s not even sure if there’s a connection between them.

Now, with him facing Kiyoomi in the closest way he has in their three years, with their skin touching in the small gaps of skin between cloth, Atsumu wonders if this is the closest he can to approaching the boundary.

“You’re staring too much,” Kiyoomi says.

Atsumu blinks just as Kiyoomi opens his eyes. He startles when Kiyoomi moves closer, lips pursing. Kiyoomi regards him for a moment before propping himself up with an elbow and reaches over Atsumu to the electronic console.

Atsumu holds his breath in as Kiyoomi’s face hovers too close to his. If Atsumu just turns his head slightly, if Kiyoomi looks at him, if they just-

Kiyoomi looks down on him, meeting his eyes. Atsumu lets out a silent gasp, chest falling as he finally breathes. He didn’t fail to notice how Kiyoomi’s eyes fall to his lips. He stiffens when Kiyoomi’s eyes slowly travel upwards until they’re looking eye to eye again.

Time seems to suspend in the cramped pod. Every breath feels like an hour as they stare at each other. 

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi murmurs.

Atsumu’s heart is loud in his ears. “Y-Yeah?”

“Should I turn off the lights?”

“The light- The lights?” Atsumu blinks. “Oh, uh. Yeah. We should sleep soon anyway.”

The pod plunges to darkness and Atsumu buries his head under the thin blanket. How stupid is he? Did he really think Kiyoomi wanted to kiss him? What a dumbass!

“You’re shaking, are you cold?” Kiyoomi asks quietly as he settles back down.

“No,” Atsumu groans. “‘M fine.”

“Then why were you shaking?”

“‘Cause of reasons.”

Kiyoomi seems to think this over. Atsumu thought that was the end of it when he felt another blanket on top of him. He lowers the blanket in shock to see Kiyoomi stretching his blanket over Atsumu’s body.

“Wait, what are ya doin’ Omi-kun?” Atsumu croaks out. “Yer gonna get cold.”

“You’ve been walking out in the cold in only just a sweater,” Kiyoomi replies as he settles back down. “And don’t worry about me.”

“Hah? How could I not-”

Kiyoomi lifts the blankets and moves flush against Atsumu, wrapping an arm over his waist and tangling their legs. Atsumu yelps as Kiyoomi lifts his head, lips brushing against Atsumu’s forehead for a second, to put their pillows together.

“Omi-kun…?” Atsumu asks weakly.

“If we layer the blankets it’ll be less cold for you,” Kiyoomi says, “and I don’t want to freeze to death either. So we’ll just share the blankets and body warmth.”

_It’s not even that cold!_ Atsumu screams in his head. _Omi-kun, I’m more likely to die this way, y’know!_

“Oh, okay, okay,” Atsumu tries to say as calm as he can. He ducks his head and screams internally when he realizes it gives him a perfect view of Kiyoomi’s sturdy chest. Why did the hotel give them v-neck shirts? And the lights are already out! How could Atsumu still see them! “Okay, this is fine.”

_My heart isn’t beating faster, my heart isn’t beating faster._ Atsumu chants inside his head. _I swear it isn’t! Get a hold of yourself, Miya Atsumu!_

“If you’re uncomfortable with this, I’ll understand,” Kiyoomi says. “I know you have some boundaries, too. I’ll try finding a hand warmer or something from the front desk.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Omi,” Atsumu snorts, trying to ignore how deep Kiyoomi’s voice is. “We’re broke.”

“Hm. I guess that’s true. Then we’re sleeping like this tonight.”

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_

It’s the first time Atsumu had such close skinship with Kiyoomi. It’s the first time he would sleep the close with Kiyoomi. It’s the first time-

Kiyoomi tucks his head under his chin and sighs. His hand flexes on Atsumu’s waist before resting on the small of his back.

It’s the first time Kiyoomi is hugging him to sleep. It’s the first time Kiyoomi shares a blanket with him. It’s the first time-

“Miya,” Kiyoomi murmurs to his hair, “go to sleep. Don’t overthink too much.”

_How could I sleep?!_ Atsumu thinks desperately. Every touch from Kiyoomi is sending his mind to a screaming concert. _Omi-kun, how could I sleep?!_

“Miya, seriously. I can almost hear your brain running a mile per hour.

Atsumu tries to calm himself down and ignore Kiyoomi’s voice. That’s right, every time Kiyoomi speaks it just sends a shot of electricity through Atsumu’s heart. His heart is beating so loudly in his head he’s surprised Kiyoomi hasn’t complained about it yet.

“It’s 12 AM,” Kiyoomi mumbles all of a sudden. “Do you know what today is, Miya?”

“H-Huh? Is it someone’s birthday?”

Atsumu’s cheeks heat when Kiyoomi lets out a quiet laugh. “No, it’s not. But I think it’s still important though.”

“Wait.” Atsumu racks his brain for today’s date. If yesterday was the 13th then… “Wait, today’s Valentine’s day?”

Kiyoomi hums.

“But why is it important? I thought ya don’t celebrate that cheesy stuff?”

“I don’t,” Kiyoomi agrees, “but you do.”

Atsumu lifts his head to see Kiyoomi looking down at him with a faint smile. “What?”

Kiyoomi looks away for a moment, cheeks turning visibly red even in the low light of the pod room. Atsumu’s glad the glass door has no tint. If it was pitch-black right now he wouldn’t be able to see the shy smile on Kiyoomi’s handsome face.

“I had a whole plan for today,” Kiyoomi admits. “I was going to ask you to come with me to that trendy café you showed everyone in the group chat. I even reserved a table and a cake in advance.”

“You did?” 

“I did. I even bought some tickets to a private garden so we can have a picnic. I asked Motoya to ask Suna-san if he can ask Osamu-san about making you your favorite onigiri. I planned everything down to the butterfly show.”

“But- But ya don’t like picnics,” Atsumu says slowly, eyes wide in disbelief. “‘Cause of the bugs and stuff.”

Kiyoomi grimaces. “I still don’t like them but you like cutesy couple stuff. How could I say no?”

“Wait but.” Atsumu feels as if his head is bursting from the onslaught of information. “But why did ya plan all of this?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Kiyoomi raises a brow. “I want to go on a Valentine’s date with you.”

Atsumu chokes. “Ya _what?_ ”

“I was planning to ask you after the morning briefing today,” Kiyoomi admits. “But now we’re stuck here in a cramped hotel capsule pod all because of me.”

“Why are ya actin’ like ya can’t ask me on a date later?”

“I think if someone made me stranded and almost freeze to death in the middle of Tokyo while it’s snowing I won’t agree to a date,” Kiyoomi says dryly.

“Well, that’s ya,” Atsumu says haughtily. “That’s not me. Why are ya so sure I’ll say no?”

Kiyoomi pauses. “You’ll to go on a date with me?”

“I won’t if yer not askin’ properly, Omi.”

Kiyoomi’s face blooms in excitement. The look he gives Atsumu is so tender even in the low light. 

“Miya, will you be my date for Valentine’s Day?” Kiyoomi asks with a shy smile.

“Hey, yer askin’ me to be yer date and yer still callin’ me by my last name?” Atsumu teases. “Yer so formal Omi-kun.”

“I’ll call you by your first name if you say yes.”

“Isn’t this bribery?”

“Is it really when you’re going to say yes anyway?”

Atsumu laughs. “That confident, Omi-kun?”

Kiyoomi shrugs arrogantly but his smile is wide. “Hm. You could say that.”

“Brat.”

“I’m only younger by a few months, Miya.”

“Brat,” Atsumu repeats. 

Kiyoomi pouts and leans in closer. “Are you going to answer or are you going to keep on stalling.”

“I don’t know, it’s kinda fun messin’ with ya.”

Kiyoomi nose brushes against Atsumu’s. “Even if I say please?”

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu giggles, pushing him away. “That’s cheatin’!”

Kiyoomi holds one of his hands and brings it up to his lips. 

“Please?” Kiyoomi asks as he presses a kiss against Atsumu’s knuckles.

“God, yer such a cheater.”

Kiyoomi frowns and pulls him close, lips brushing against Atsumu’s ear.

“Please, Atsumu?” Kiyoomi whispers lowly.

Atsumu feels goosebumps erupt on his skin, a tingle of an electric shock shooting down his spine. 

Atsumu rears back, hand coming up to cover his ears. He knows his face is as red as a tomato with how triumphant Kiyoomi looks.

“Fuck ya, that’s cheatin’!” Atsumu exclaims. “Ya know my ears are sensitive!”

“Are they?” Kiyoomi chases after him until Atsumu feels the wall on his back. “How sensitive? I want to know.”

“W-Wait,” Atsumu holds him back by pushing against his chest. “Why are ya so aggressive? We haven’t even gone on a date yet!”

Kiyoomi leans back. “Well, I am a spiker. My specialty is offense.”

“Don’t bring volleyball to this! That’s not how it works!”

“I’ll stop if you answer my question.” Kiyoomi brings up a hand to cup Atsumu’s face. “So stop stalling and answer already.”

“Can I answer later?” Atsumu blurts out. “I feel like I’m gonna get eaten alive!”

“If that’s what you want sure.” Kiyoomi drops his hand and moves back to his spot. He lifts the blankets for Atsumu. “Now, let’s sleep.”

“Like, sleep while hugging?” Atsumu asks weakly.

“Do you not want to?”

Atsumu rushes under the blankets and wraps his limbs around Kiyoomi’s tall, lanky frame. “I want to!”

Kiyoomi drops the blankets and pulls him closer than earlier; chest to chest and ankles knocking against each other. Kiyoomi guides Atsumu’s head to the crook of his neck, humming when Atsumu noses under his ear.

“I’m not sensitive there.”

Atsumu frowns against his neck. “Where then?”

“Somewhere I don’t show on first dates.”

Atsumu flusters. “Fuck- Omi!”

“That’s the eventual plan.”

“God, shut up! Go to sleep already!”

* * *

~~First date with Omi-kun!~~

~~First café date with Omi-kun!! The cake’s really delicious!~~

~~First picnic date with Omi-kun! ‘Samu made them nicely!~~

~~First cheek kiss with Omi-kun!~~

~~First clothes shopping date with Omi-kun…?~~

~~First kiss with Omi-kun GWUSJKSJSK~~

* * *

  
“By the way, Omi-kun. How come ya say my name like yer annoyed? Do ya even really like me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, ya always make this annoyed sound and then ya always say my name like ya wanna pummel me down.”

“You would be annoyed too if the person you’re trying to date keeps on flirting with you and then turns around to accept numbers of the people who were trying to score a date with him.”

“Wait, what? They weren’t flirting! Stop lookin’ at me like that! They really weren’t!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Valentine's Day!! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و It's snowing where I was and it was really cold so I wondered if there are other people who are cold in this year's Valentine's Day.
> 
> Even just a little, I hope this fic provides you warmth. With these two idiots, I hope your day brightens. I hope you laugh as you read the fic and as you do, any heaviness in your heart dissipitates a bit. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> Dai ♡


End file.
